Hold Me
by klutzy.lamb
Summary: Bella has a secret. When a trip to the meadow goes wrong when Bella gets bit by a werewolf. You see She is not just Bella Swan shes Isabella Mary Salvatore. Secrets are told and love is lost.
1. Meadow

"Bella do you want to go the meadow with me?" asked Edward, who was currently sitting on my bed. I looked up from the book I was reading and just smiled. "Well come on then," he said as he pulled me onto his back. If only he knew that I could run just as fast as him if not faster. You see I am not who he thinks I am and I think I am going to tell him, tonight. I think he should know before anything though I needed to ask him something. It was important.

Soon we got to the meadow and we sat down. We sat and just enjoyed each other's company for about an hour or two when I knew it was time. "Edward," I started," I have to ask you something and I need you to be completely one hundred percent honest with me".

"Anything Love you know I will be honest with you"

"Why do you love me?"

"Well because you're the most selfless, kind, loving, forgiving, beautiful person out there"

The way he said that you couldn't doubt him ever. I kissed him real quick before I asked my next question.

"Edward still be honest with me okay,"

"I did promise didn't I"

"Edward why won't you turn me into one of you," I asked.

"Bella," he said why grabbing me face in his hands softly but making me look into his eyes, "it's not that I don't want to be with you forever I do but, changing you will be the most selfish thing I will ever do."

"Wait will" I asked confused but I was glad to because I could finally tell him and then everyone will know apart from Rose. Yeah Rose doesn't know. She and Edward are just too hard headed to say yes therefore they don't know.

"Yes will, I love you too much to lose you," he answered.

"Great now I have to tell you something very important but you have to promise to not interrupt into I am done Okay" I asked. He nodded his head and smiled at me. I looked up and realized it was a full moon.

"Edward we have to leave now" I said standing up watching the moon. I knew it was too late any werewolves are already changed and probably have my scent right now, great. "Wait what'' He asked confused. "Edward I swear I will explain everything lets just get to my house." I said. Okay he came and tried to pick me up but I knew we didn't have time for that. " Edward this is really hard to say without explaining so just listen I am already a vampire just a different kind okay so let's," I was cut off when a werewolf came out, jumped and tried to bite Edward but I jumped in front of him just in time to get the bite on my shoulder. I then closed my eyes and fell to my knees as pain came through me. I know my disguise has been lifted because I heard Edward gasp as my long straight black hair fell down as I did. I looked at him once before I passed out.

EDPOV

I watched as the werewolf came and bight Bella. Why did she jump in front of me? I could have saved her. The wolf ran off before I could do anything. I saw Bella fall to her knees. I then saw her hair turn to pitch black and go completely straight and went down to her waist. The most beautiful raindrop blue eyes meet mine before they closed. I grabbed her before she hit the ground and ran home as fast as I could.

As I ran I couldn't help but think about what Bella could have meant by being a different kind of vampire. I didn't think about it much because right now I had to get her to Carlisle.


	2. Whats wrong with Bella?

EDPOV

As soon as I got through the tree line Alice already had the door open and came out to help me.  
"What in the world happen," Alice asked worried. "I don't know she was freaking out because she had to get home and she said she was a vampire…" I started but Alice cut me off, "I know everyone but you and Rose knows but I'm guessing everyone will know real soon now wont we." By now we were on the porch and stepping into the house.

Carlisle who was sitting on the couch looked up to see us rushing through the door. He must have noticed the black hair instead of brown because he looked at us knowingly. "What happened," he asked as he rushed to us. "I don't know one second she was telling me she was a vampire next this werewolf thing came and attacked her." I said in a rush. I looked at Carlisle's face which held a horrid expiration. "What, what's wrong" I asked confused. "How much did she tell you?" he asked. "Not much actually, nothing but she was a different kind of vampire what is that supposed to mean Carlisle what is going on?" I begged. Bella was now lying on the couch when her eyes opened up. She muttered two words

"Mystic Falls"

Everyone but Rose and I knew what that meant and took off. "What's going on" I asked Esme who was staying in here with Bella. She just smiled and hugged me. "I need her to be okay mom I need her too much" I dry sobbed.

As soon as everyone was finished packing we were in the cars and on our way to Virginia.

_Note to viewers-_

_Okay so in less than 24 hours I have got 8 reviews, 2 favorite and 8 followers! AMAZING! This is the best I ever do! I know this is short but I promise to update tomorrow. Hopefully._


	3. See you again

_Note to reviewers- All the reviews have made my day. I mean 16. So as I promised here is chapter 3 For those who want Damon and Stefan, You will get to see them soon._

EDPOV

As we got to Mystic Falls, I had no idea why she wanted to go here but everyone else did, well a part from rose. I don't understanding why does only Rose and I not know something. What do we have in common that the others don't. Wait.

"_Edward still be honest with me okay," _

"_Edward why won't you turn me into one of you,"_  
_"Great now I have to tell you something very important but you have to promise to not interrupt into I am done_

I get it now she wanted us to say we wanted her as a vampire before she told us. But what type of vampire is she?

DPOV (DAMON!)

I was sitting there drinking some scotch when there was a knock at the door. Well it can't be a vampire because they would just come on in now wouldn't they. I set down my drink and I went to open the door. What I saw shocked me. My baby sister was being held by one of my good friends Carlisle Cullen. You see Carlisle is a different kind of vampire and get this his kind sparkles. I know right. But he is still a good friend. "What in the world happened?" Carlisle gave me this look then I knew something bad had happened. "A werewolf attack, last night," he answered me as my world fell apart. First Rose now my baby sister.

3rd person

Bella felt like she was plunged head first into deep water, not really hearing the sounds, not really seeing anything, unaware of her own consciousness. She was just numb. In a distance she thought she could hear someone calling her name. "Bella"! She knew that voice anywhere. How did he get here? Did he know? She thought to herself. She fought the water that was holding her down. She really wanted to just give in and let it take her, but she couldn't. She had to be strong for her big brothers. So with one big push she opened her eyes.

BPOV

My eyes opened to see the blue ones that were so much like my own. "Damon," I whispered as if to tell myself that he is here. He took me from whoever was holding me. "You know I'm not a baby any more right?" I asked him. He chuckled but I could see pain in his eyes. "Yes, but your hurt." He answered with the pain clear in his voice. This is one of the rare moments where he looks so vulnerable. "I know I said to him as he hugged me close to his chest. I felt like the little girl, that lost her mother to soon, whose father beat her because of her mother's death.

Out of know where I heard a cough and I looked to see Rose. "Someone care to explain what in the world is going on." She said. "I second that" I heard come from the door way. "STEFAN" I yelled as I scrambled to my feet in my rush. "Hey little sis what brings you back" he said teasing me. I just smiled sadly and turned away. "Bella what happened to your back!" He cried though I knew he already knows. I just smiled sadly and said." Come on we have some explaining to do." I said as we walked to the couch.

"Rose, Edward so Im guessing you want to know what the world is going on," I asked. They both noded. "Okay so heres my story, It all started..."

_Okay so how was that? I love all the reviews you guys leave my and all of the faves and follows really make my day._


	4. Story Time

Previously-

_"Rose, Edward so I'm guessing you want to know what the world is going on," I asked. They both nodded. "Okay so here's my story, it all started..."_

_BPOV_

"I was born on April 14th 1847. My full birth name is Isabella Mary Salvatore," I started, "So you two I'm guessing are family or something" asked Edward. "Yes Damon and Stefan here are my older brothers. I am a different kind of vampire you see because instead of sparkling in the sun I burn." But I have seen you in the sun we all have," Without my ring here I would be dead." I stated normally. "I still eat food," I saw the look on Emmett's face and knew where this was going," and yes Emmett I can get drunk but why are you asking questions you already know?" He just shrugged his shoulders.

"So basically you're the myth type vampires," asked Edward.

"Yeah pretty much but garlic and holy water don't bother me and a werewolf bite can kill a vampire." I said the last part quietly. Edward had a shocked look on his face.

"So you're going to," Started Emmett but I knew he couldn't get the word out. I haven't even come to terms with it yet. Or maybe I have without realizing it. I mean I am 167 years old I've lived long enough. Maybe….

"Yeah Em, I am," I said sadly. Everyone was quiet for a while into I decide to let everyone in on a little secret.  
"So you two," I said at Edward and Rose, "I bet you are curious on why I didn't tell you two" They both said yes.

"Well the first to know was actually Jasper," I started

"Why jasper" everyone said. Damon and Stefan looked confused about who everyone was that's when I forgot to introduce everyone. "By the way brothers this is Edward, Alice, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and you both know Carlisle and Jasper." I said pointing to everyone. "What's up!" Damon said Why Stefan just said Hi. All the Cullen's said hi.

"So why did Jasper know and by the way how is it going man," asked Damon. "Wait you guys know each other," Alice asked.

"Yep we fought the same side in the civil war." Jasper said

"Hey you knew me to," I said.

"Really," asked Alice

"Yep he came home with my brother one day, trust me I remember all the pranks they pulled before Jasper went home to Texas." I said. "And Jasper knew first because first because he recognized me, more like my attitude" I added. "Then Alice because Jasper told her after she said she wanted me as a vampire I gave him the go head. After them Carlisle knew because he to recognized the amazing attitude and he saw my blow drying my hair. Then everyone else because of the vote and by the way if you hadn't said no you would have know right then." I said. After that we all just talked. I remember falling asleep after a while but that's about it.

DPOV-

I carried Bella up to her room when she fell asleep. I had no idea what we were going to do but I was not going to let my baby sister die because of a werewolf. That brings me to another thought WHO BIT HER? I bet it was Jules. She is always trying to get even. Just then another thought came to mind Bonnie maybe she can help. I know Elena, Caroline, and her are going to love her. I said as walked I to the couch. We were all trying to figure out a way when we heard Bella scream.

_Hey Everyone. Okay so there is a poll about which type of blood Bella should drink becouse I dont know which one to do! Please go vote. As allways I will update tomorow hopefully becouse if noone votes it will be harder to write the next chapter and make it at least 600 thanks for all the reviews! Oh more thing. Someone asked me for a pic of what I think Bella should look like, its the picture for this story and if that doesn't work its on my profile. Check there often for pics._


	5. Baby Sister

I am so sorry. I know I haven't updated in forever. It's just school starts soon in a day, I just moved about 2 weeks ago to a new state, and I was having writers block. I promise that because of all the great reviews and PMs I have so many ideas. This chapter Is kind of short considering but they will get longer or at least I hope they will. Oh Yes So after all the votes, YOULL FIND OUT!

DPOV

I rushed up the stairs scared to death that it would be too late, that I have already lost her forever. NO I couldn't lose here again. I was scared that something terrible had happened in the short hour that we had been apart. Then I hit her bedroom. She was curled into a ball tears running down her face. But what scared me the most is the red mark that was seeping through her tank top. Before I knew what hit me I was holding her small frame against my chest. A small gasp came from the Cullens. I turned to them begging them with my eyes to leave. They didn't need to see this. Bella probably didn't want them to either.

Stefan came in the room also. As he walked in with a blood bag the Cullen's all left with wide eyes. He handed me the blood bag and then sat on Bellas bed. That's when I finally realized we were in her room. It was the same purple it has always been. It was an odd shade very light now it looked almost white with a purple tint. A white bed spread with dark purple pillows with little silver ones that were now on the floor. The small teddy bear I got her when she was sick, I had told her it would protect her then. If only it would now. I held her close to me. Soon she sat up. I handed her the blood which I had poured into a cup for her. She drank it down quickly. She smiled softly. Soon she fell back asleep. Stefan left now with a kiss on her check.

I stroked her dark hair that was so much like mine. She looked so much like me I have always loved that. Stefan looks like our mother, why I looked more like father but Bella had some of them both in her. She had our mothers face apart from the eyes. She also has her height because she is so short. Her eyes like fathers and mine. I sat and thought about when we were children. Father hated Bella always had that's why I always watched after her. Stefan had also but not as much because he was only a year older why I was 3. We used to climb out her window and go to the apple trees al little farther back into the woods. We would always get Bella back into her room before we got caught so she wouldn't get punished.

I thought about when I had left for war. Bella was so heartbroken. She had sleep in my room with me every day for a week before I left. She was only 15. She had wrote me every chance she could. It was when I came back everything changed. Bella never liked Katharine and never liked how much me and Stefan fought over her. She was the only one who could stop our fights.

That's when I realized how scared I was to lose her. I knew I had to find out who bite her and I would make him or her pay.


End file.
